Nashville Squares
This is chronicling the country music-themed show as Nashville Squares or CMT's Nashville Squares produced by CBS Television Distribution in association with Jesse Collins Entertainment and Next Entertainment. Game Format Similar to Hip Hop Squares (2017 version), two country music celebrities competed to win money for their fans in the studio audience. Other than that, the game is the same as it has always been but with one exception: to make a decision, the star in control presses one of two buttons (i.e. green to agree, red to disagree) in front of him or her. In addition, there will be music questions. The first game is worth $1,000 while the second game is worth $2,000. In addition, each captured square is worth a random cash amount revealed when a star is chosen. The cash amounts range from $500-$1,500 in round 1 and $500-$2,000 in Round 2. The star with the most money wins the match and plays the bonus round called "Start Your Engine". Bonus Round: Start Your Engine The bonus round is a variation of the classic "turn the key and win the car game" seen is previous versions. To start, the nine squares each have keys. One of which activates the 2019 Jeep Compass. The winning fan selects a star to try his/her key with and then a question previously posed to the entire panel before the show is asked. It is always a "which of your fellow squares do you think is most likely to"-type question. To make it easy, Saget would narrow the field down to three stars in a tic-tac-toe pattern. The winning fan would then pick the star s/he thinks the chosen star chose. A correct decision doubles the cash, but an incorrect decision won nothing extra. Either way, the winning fan tries the key s/he chose and if it works, the car is his/hers. Trivia This is the second version of Squares to be music themed, the first was Hip Hop Squares. This is the second version of Squares to be produced by Jesse Collins Entertainment. This was the first and only version where Bob Saget is not only the host of it but pulls "Double Duty" as the announcer as well. The elements of the two celebrity contestants trying to win money for their fans in the studio audience along with the two colored buttons in front of him/her were originally used in a reboot of Hip Hop Squares on VH1 hosted by DeRay Davis in 2017. The Hollywood Squares set of The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour resemble the set of Hip Hop Squares (2017 version) and this show. This version has a band called the XO Band... ...along with the famous Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders as the dancers. See Also The Hollywood Squares Storybook Squares The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour Hollywood Squares (1986) Hollywood Squares (1992 proposed revival) Planet Hollywood Squares Hollywood Squares (1998) Hollywood Squares (2015 proposed revival) Hip Hop Squares Hip Hop Squares (2017) Link Official Website Video Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:CMT Category:2019 Premiere